Dagbok (일기)
by Baby Panda Tao
Summary: [Chapter 1 Up!] Extraordinary diary belonging Suho, in it already neat arrangement of events or events of the past and the future. Which can only change the future is Suho, because she is the key interpreter./LayHo Couple, and more./GS! Alur berantakkan! DLDR!/Happy Reading. Ppyeong.


**Dagbok** **(****일****기****)**

**Author**: Babypanda

**Rated**: M, Mature

**Genre**: Romance/Supernatural

**Cast**: All EXO Member, and more

**Crack Pairing**: Official Pairing maybe Crack Pairing

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan keluarga mereka, terikat dengan SM Entertaiment, dan bukan kepunyaan saya tapi fanfic ini murni milik saya.

**Length**: Chaptered

**Warning**: GS for all uke (uke-Suho), OOC, typos, alur berantakkan, thriller, gore, violence, fantasy, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>카<strong>**이****내****옆에****솜사탕****바쁜****먹고****, ****오늘****그는****다른****아이들과****축구를****게으****른****.**

_**Jongin tengah asyik memakan permen kapasnya di sebelahku, hari ini dia sedang malas ikut bermain sepakbola dengan anak-anak yang lain.**_

**경한혜진****에****김정일****포괄적****접근과****보호자****장****의****가르침****을****통해****종이****접기****를****만들기****위해****알아****달라고****. ****라운드****눈****딸****도****저를****복용****했지만****, ****내가****함께****둘****을****방해****하고****싶지****않았기****때문에****나는****이****거부되었습니다****. ****김정일****그것****에서****종이****접기****를****할****때****그래서****가끔****내가****그들****에****합류****, ****경****한혜진****에****사****랑****.**

_**Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan mengajaknya belajar membuat origami lewat pengajaran dari Pengasuh Jang. Anak perempuan bermata bulat itu mengajakku juga, tapi aku malah menolaknya karena aku tidak mau mengganggu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Jongin itu suka pada Kyungsoo, jadi terkadang saja aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka saat membuat origami.**_

**소년****금발****갑자기****그가이****정부****의****고아원****설립****에****새로****온****사람****처럼****보이는****, ****최대****왔다****. ****그의****얼굴****은****그의****얼굴****이****더****타원형****, ****루한****언니****다소****유사하다****.**

_**Seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde tiba-tiba menghampiriku, sepertinya dia pendatang baru di panti asuhan pendirian dari pemerintah ini. Wajahnya agak mirip dengan Luhan Eonni, hanya saja wajahnya lebih oval.**_

**소년은****그가****처음****유치원****내****작은****친구****를****생각****나게****, ****우****이순신****팬****선정됐다****.**

_**Anak laki-laki itu bernama Wu Yi Fan, dia mengingatkanku dengan teman kecilku sewaktu Taman Kanak-Kanak dulu.**_

**그는****만난****사람들****에****대해****매우****뻣뻣한****보이는****,****하지만****난****그게****더****이상****어색하게****느낄****수****있도록****관리하고****우리는이****짧은****시간에****익숙해****질****수****있습니다****.**

_**Dia terlihat sangat kaku terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya, tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tidak merasa canggung lagi dan kami bisa menjadi akrab dalam waktu sesingkat ini.**_

Itulah sederetan kejadian yang akan terjadi sudah tercatat lebih dahulu di buku harian mistis Suho. Dia mendapatkan benda keramat tersebut dari seseorang yang belum pernah dikenalnya, saat perayaan natal 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan ketika ayahnya mengadakan acara sumbangan amal untuk anak-anak panti asuhan yang sedang dikelola oleh pemerintah, sebab sang ayah merupakan donator panti asuhan itu. Sedangkan ibunya adalah guru SMA yang ulet dan cermat, karena dia selalu berhasil membuat para anak didiknya menjadi sangat disiplin.

"Jonginnie, kau mau belajar origami lagi denganku?" ajak Kyungsoo manja.

"_Ne_, Kyungsoo _Noona_," sahut Jongin dengan mulut yang beleputan permen kapas.

"Selesaikan dulu makannya, baru bicara," sahut Kyungsoo sembari menghapus noda di sela-sela bibir Jongin menggunakan sapu tangan.

"_Kajja_, _Noona_," seru Jongin semangat sekali.

"Suho _Eonni_ mau ikut kami tidak?" anak perempuan bermata bulat itu tidak lupa memberi tawaran pada calon kakak ipar perempuannya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, silahkan kalian belajar origami bersama," tolak Suho sangat halus.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, _Eonni_. _Kajja_, Jonginnie~!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergegas menghampiri Pengasuh Jang yang sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan origami.

Seperti yang sudah tertulis di buku harian Suho, seorang anak laki-laki nampak mulai menghampirinya dan raut muka anak tersebut terlihat malu-malu.

"Hai," sapanya gerogi.

"Hai juga," jawab Suho ramah.

"Ngh, Wu Yi Fan," anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kim Suho, a_nd nice to meet you_," sambut Suho membalas jabatannya.

"_Me too_," balas Yifan tersipu.

"Duduklah di sini, tidak sopan jika aku membiarkanmu berdiri saja," saran Suho menepuk tempat kosong di bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki.

"Ya, baiklah," Yifan bergegas mendudukkan pantatnya ke bangku panjang tersebut tepat di samping Suho.

"Kau anak baru ya di panti asuhan ini?" tanya Suho mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan teman barunya itu.

"Iya, asalku dari Guangzhou," jawab Yifan masih saja kaku.

"Berarti kau dari China, aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang," ujar Suho mulai teringat dengan kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Temanku sewaktu Taman Kanak-Kanak dulu, namanya Zhang Yi Xing," jawab Suho benar-benar merindukan anak laki-laki kecil ber-_dimple_ itu.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Yifan kembali antusias untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya pada Suho.

"Dia sudah lama pulang ke kampung halamannya di Hunan," jawab Suho sedikit sendu.

"Apa kau pernah mengunjunginya kesana, atau dia pernah mengunjungimu kesini?" Yifan hanya ingin menghibur Suho, bukan bermaksud untuk memperkeruh keadaannya.

"Belum pernah, ayahku masih belum punya waktu membawaku berlibur ke China," Suho mencoba tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Kau manis," ujar Yifan frontal.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau juga tampan," balas Suho dengan pipi yang bersemu merah tanpa disadarinya.

"Terima kasih kembali," Yifan ikut menunduk malu.

"Di mana orang tuamu?" tanya Suho menengok polos tepat ke wajah Yifan yang tertunduk.

"Mereka sudah meninggal semenjak aku masih balita karena kecelakaan," jawab Yifan membalas tatapan Suho dengan penuh arti.

"Aku ikut merasa prihatin, maafkan aku jika sudah melukai perasaanmu," kata Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Yifan untuk memberi semangat.

"Taka pa, aku tahu kalau kau itu adalah gadis yang baik," Yifan dan Suho langsung terpaku saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Yifan tiba-tiba malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho.

"Pasangan yang sangat serasi, berapa umur kalian, anak-anak?" seorang pria dewasa menyela, itu ayahnya Suho.

"_Eonni_ berpacaran dengan Yifan _Oppa_ ya?" Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"Yixing-mu nanti cemburu lho," tambah Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kalian aka menikah di masa depan nanti, _Noona_?" tanya Kai sangatlah lugu.

"Kau bicara apa tadi, Jonginnie?" setelah berkata demikian, Siwon dan anak-anak yang lain tertawa bersama kecuali Jongin yang masih belum mengerti, Suho dan Yifan yang berhasil dipermalukan.

"Kim _Ahjussi_, mungkin saja nanti mereka benar-benar menikah di masa depan," jawab Suho masih menggoda Suho, adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku," desis Suho sudah berubah bak kepting rebus dikarenakan malu.

"Baiklah, kami pamit pulang dulu ya, anak-anak," ujar Siwon bergegas menggendong dua malaikat kecilnya dengan penuh cinta.

"_Ne_, Kim _Ahjussi_," sahut Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak.

"Kau masih punya harapan, aku yakin kau bisa merebut hatinya," hibur Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Yifan.

"Iya, _Noona_," jawab Yifan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Suho _Eonni_, Yifan _Oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih perhatian Yifan padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengadukan ini pada Jonginnie," gumam Luhan masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga anak perempuan paling muda.

"_Yaa_! Luhan _Eonni_, apa-apaan kau ini!?" Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah dembem.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda saja. Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, aku juga masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa jatuh hati pada Suho dengan mudah," Luhan langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Yifan dan Kyungsoo kembali ikut-ikutan mengampit Yifan yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Dan seterusnya hanyalah topik cinta monyet tentang asmara Yifan yang mereka bahas secara intensif, perasaan yang dirasakan Yifan dan keistimewaan Suho di matanya sukses mereka bongkar bersama. Bahkan kedekatan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak luput dari perbincangan dewasa mereka yang dapat diatur oleh Luhan dengan baik, padahal mereka bertiga masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar dan belum cocok membicarakan apa itu maksud dari namanya cinta.

…

…

…

Keluarga Kim kecil ini sudah makan malam dan belajar bersama, apalagi sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam tepat saatnya Kim bersaudara tidur. Seperti biasa, sang ibu selalu membacakan dongeng Kisah 1001 Malam kesukaan dua buah hatinya yang mulai beranjak remaja. Suho dan Jongin tidak akan pernah merasa bosan meskipun dibacakan dongeng tersebut sampat beribu kali, yang mereka berdua inginkan hanyalah ibu mereka harus tetap ada menemani mereka sampai terlelap dan Jongin selalu menjadi yang pertama duluan memejamkan matanya untuk urusan tertidur, sama seperti halnya sang ayah.

"Kau masih belum mengantuk, sayang?" tanya Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sebentar.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_," jawab Suho malah bangun, kemudian memeluk sayang ibunya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau punya sedikit masalah yang perlu kau bicarakan dengan _Eomma_?" Ryeowook merupakan tempat curahan hati ternyaman Suho, jadi wajar saja kalau si Kim sulung ini lebih dekat dengan sang ibu ketimbang ayahnya.

"Aku merindukan Yixing, _Eomma_," lirih Suho mulai merengut manja.

"Jadi kau masih terus menaruh perasaan pada anak laki-laki lesung pipi itu, _Eomma_ akan berusaha merayu _Appa_ agar kita bisa cepat-cepat berlibur ke China. _Eomma_ rasa, dia juga sama rindunya padamu," hibur Ryeowook membelai surai _brown dark_ milih putrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_," lirih Suho terisak pelan tanpa sebab.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kami tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, kami pasti akan selalu ada untuk kalian," jawab Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan anak pertamanya tersebut.

"_Jinjayo_?" tanya Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, seakan-akan dia pasti kehilangan kedua orang tua tercintanya nanti.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_ janji," tegas Ryeowook menjadi khawatir terhadap perasaan Suho yang tiba-tiba overprotektif seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau kalau Jongin ikut menangis jika _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ meninggalkan kami secara tidak tertuga," gumam Suho menangis tertahan dalam dekapan hangat ibunya.

"Ini sudah malam, sayang. Saatnya kau tidur, kau tidak mau 'kan besok terlambat masuk sekolah karena bangun kesiangan?" perintah Ryeowook, dan Suho langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat malam, sayang," ucap Ryeowook membantu Suho menarik selimutnya, lalu mengecup kening sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat malam juga, _Eomma_," balas Suho sedikit tidak rela.

"Semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini, sayang," Ryeowook perlahan menutup pintu kamar dua malaikat tersayang tersebut, bibirnya diam-diam tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecut yang begitu menyedihkan bahwa mungkin saja keluarga kecil bahagia merek inia tidak akan bertahan lama karena mereka berdua meninggalkan putra-putrinya secara mendadak tanpa diprediksi sebelumnya.

Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit berubah menjadi jam, Suho merasa waktu sekarang berjalan dengan cepat atau hanya perasaannya saja. Dia masih belum mengantuk, bahkan hanya suara jarum jam berdetik saja yang dapat terdengar membuktikan kalau suasana malam sudah sepi dan larut.

"Sudah jam sepuluh? Apa jam weker ini sudah rusak ya?" gumam Suho bingung sendiri setelah melihat waktu sekarang di jam weker berbentuk kuda pemberian Yixing saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-5 dulu.

"Aku harus memastikan keadaan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_," Suho mulai mengendap-endap keluar kamarnya tanpa mengganggu Jongin yang sudah nyaman terlelap di tempat tidur empuknya, dia masih saja mencemaskan keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Dia benar-benar takut jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, karena keanehan sudah menyelimuti perasaan murni Suho yang sangat peka sedari tadi.

Pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka sedikit, Suho dapat mengintipnya dari luar. Betapa terkejut dia, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Orang tuanya terbunuh secara mengenaskan di dalam sana, luka sayatan terpampang di sekujur tubuh mereka apalagi tulang tengkorak di bagian-bagian tubuh mereka terutama kepala terlihat dengan jelas. Suho sudah biasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini di film-film _thriller_ yang selalu ditontonnya setiap kali pergi ke bioskop dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, hanya saja ini terlalu dramatis untuknya. Orang tuanya meninggal dan siapa pelaku pembunuhan bejad ini? Suho benar-benar tidak tahu, pasalnya semenjak sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya tadi dan sampai sekarang tidak terdengar suara apapun yang gaduh selain detikan jarum jam yang membuat malam ini semakin mencengkam.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_," panggil Suho serak, dia terus mengulanginya meskipun kedua orang tuanya itu tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar suara halusnya yang selalu mereka rindukan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah keadaan tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi cubby-nya, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin setelah mengetahui kabar buruk yang menimpa mereka besok? Suho tidak mungkin berbohong, ataupun mengarang cerita. Dia tidak tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini, tidak mungkin kalau kedua orang tua tercintanya tersebut meninggal tanpa sebab. Itu tidak masuk akal, Suho merupakan anak yang selalu berpikir rasional dan akan selalu membantah jika kejadian ini dilakukan oleh makhluk astral seperti iblis.

"Kau tidak perlu menangisi mereka, gadis kecil. Mereka sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana, aku sudah mengirim mereka ke surga." Bohong, tidak mungkin kalau pemilik suara ini adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau milikku, maka aku sendiri yang akan membesarkanmu sekarang," suara tersebut kembali berbisik pelan di telinga Suho.

"Dan targetku selanjutnya adalah adik laki-laki kesayanganmu, Kim Jong In," sebuah sosok remaja akhirnya benar-benar muncul di sisi Suho yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan gejolak emosinya.

"Hiks, _hajima_," tahan Suho menggengam erat tangan dingin itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah menangis," pemuda tidak dikenal tersebut berjongkok, kemudian perlahan menghapus linangan air mata Suho yang tak hentinya mengalir.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Suho tidak pernah menyangkal kalau dirinya itu adalah seorang indigo dan dia juga tidak sekalipun pernah memberi tahukan rahasianya ini pada orang lain termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri, orang yang sedang bersamanya ini bukan manusia tapi pangeran iblis yang sedang mengincar kehidupannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu sempat menolak argumentasi orang-orang tentang kejadian supernatural seperti ini, tapi kau itu adalah indigo yang tahu segalanya. Coba kau lihat baik-baik wajahku, kau pasti mengenaliku dengan mudah dan aku juga berkaitan seseorang yang sangat kau kenali dulu," perintah si pangeran iblis memfokuskan pandangan Suho padanya.

"Zhang Yi Xing?" suara Suho terputus-putus karena dia masih belum percaya jika makhluk gaib di depannya ini adalah anak laki-laki kecil yang sudah merebut separuh hatinya di masa kecilnya dulu.

"Benar sekali, aku hanya menyamar untuk menarik perhatianmu padaku. Saat kau dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai putri yang paling terhormat di kerajaanku. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, kau merupakan reinkarnasi dari manusia indigo terkuat yang hanya terlahir seribu abad sekali. Aku sangat beruntung menjadi yang pertama menemukanmu setelah masa penantian tersebut berganti, karena pangeran iblis lain di kerajaanku lebih kejam daripada aku," jelas Yixing panjang lebar, Suho dapat mencerna semua perkataannya dengan baik.

"Jika aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Suho tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Semua orang-orang yang pernah kau kenal akan mati secara berurutan sesuai yang ditentukan oleh peraturan dunia iblis, kau juga akan kembali terlahir sekitar seribu abad lagi. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan hidup ini hanya untuk kepentinganmu saja? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi sekarang?" jawab Yixing mencoba meyakinkan Suho, agar peristiwa tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya tidak terulang lagi di masa modern sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan damai di sini," keluh Suho tertunduk sendu meratapi takdirnya yang sangat rumit.

"Kau akan bahagia setelah besar nanti dan menikah denganku, aku akan selalu setia menunggumu sampai kau sudah benar-benar menerimaku dan datang kepadaku dengan setulus hati," hibur Yixing mengecup kening Suho yang tertutup sedikit poni tipis dengan penuh perasaan.

GREB!

Suho akhirnya jatuh terlelap di dekapan pangeran iblis, malam ini banyak dihiasi taburan bintang di langit yang kelam dan terdapat beberapa kejutan yang berhasil membuat Suho sedikit terperangah akan kehidupannya selama hidup di dunia. Pertama kalinya ia dilahirkan saat seribu abad yang lalu, tapi Suho tidak mau berpikiran sejauh itu dulu karena dia masih anak-anak yang baru beranjak akan ke masa remaja.

…

…

…

**晚安，亲爱的。你是我的一切，我愿意卖掉我的骄傲，为了你，但也会有很多人谁牺牲只是为了保护你。我知道，你已经长大了，还停留在你还是孩子，因此很匆忙的身体。我们创建了一个互补的，我们是一个不可分割的，虽然死亡取，因为你将被替换为新的你，但你仍然是习惯了。不要即使你保持完全拒绝它，它会让我更悲惨。我只想真诚的爱你，有没有别的比。**

_**Selamat malam, sayang. Kau segalanya bagiku, aku rela menjual harga diriku demi untukmu tapi akan ada banyak orang yang berkorban hanya untuk melindungimu. Aku tahu kalau kau itu sudah dewasa dan masih terjebak di ragamu yang masih anak-anak, maka dari itu cepatlah besar. Kita diciptakan saling melengkapi, kita adalah satu tidak dapat terpisahkan walaupun maut menjemputmu karena kau akan terganti dengan dirimu yang baru namun tetaplah dirimu yang dulu. Jangan sekalipun kau terus menolakku secara mentah-mentah, itu akan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku hanya menginginkan cinta yang tulus darimu, tidak ada yang lain daripada itu.**_

**章一行.**

_**Zhang Yi Xing.**_

* * *

><p>—<strong>To be Continued—<strong>

* * *

><p>Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic yang berisi unsur thriller, gimana menurut kalian? Jelekkah? Kurang jelaskah? Absurd bangetkah? Gak layakkah? *abaikan yang terakhir<p>

Maklum aja ya, Chingudeul. Aku masih belajar buat fanfic yang berbau unsur-unsur di atas, karena aku lagi mood buat begituan. Kalau lebih jelas dan pengen tahu atau penasaran, pantangin aja kelanjutan ceritanya nanti.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, hargailah karya-karya kami selaku para author.

Fighting, EXO-L!


End file.
